Let the Games Begin
by that.girl.we.all.luv
Summary: Being normal is overrated. Violet is no where near it. So why try to be something that your not? Doing your job professionally is pretty hard when you have mood swings every five seconds. But who said you had to be professional. Violet is doing it her way. Get ready Cross Academy. A new player has arrived.
1. Chapter 1

Ive never done any thing for vampire knight before but I've had a lot of ideas and I finally typed one down. So if you don't like it I'm sorry just make me cry to bad kay. Either way I just want reviews. They help you get better with your writing. Or just pull down your self astyme. I'm not really sure who I'm pairing my oc with. It's either between Zero and Aidou. It will never be Kaname EVER.

DISCLAIMER: no.

p.s sorry for any oocness and Bold letters are in speaking quotes are English. And regular is Japanese.

The girl stared out of the window. Looking at the clusters of endless trees pass her by. Holding her white umbrella tightly in her left hand. She was grateful for the tinted windows. She didn't think she could bare dealing with the sun. Though was grateful for the sun setting so it would not irritate her. It was very pretty to look at. But was a bit sad that she couldn't have a closer look at it. That yellow piece of light falling in the sky has been her down fall and her rise.

The sun made her happy. It was her greatest treasure and her biggest weakness. She sighed as she saw the sun go down with the rays of red purple and a light blue**. "There always so beautiful." **She whispered. Watching as the last sliver of light left the sky. A cough was heard from the being next to her. She turned to the figure. He was a dark haired man with a wry look in his brow eyes. The girl rolled hers**. "Are you really still worried?" **She asked sitting her umbrella between her legs leaning forward. Resting her hands on the handle.

He glanced away hesitant to speak**. " W-well. Violet you don't know what could happen. Knowing about your condition. Maybe, maybe you shouldn't be in the day class. O-Or the night class for that matter. We could still turn around then-**" She raised her hand in the direction of the man with a frown. Stopping him from speaking any further.

"Desmond you know we can't do that. I was assigned to this job. And I will not go back on my word no matter what my condition is. I have been trained by the best. Besides."

She paused. Then held up her umbrella. **"I up graded. You said so your self. With this my skills can go up ten fold." **She gave the man a confident smile.

He still didn't seem convinced. **"Yes, but giving you such a responsibility. Having you investigate a school on your own. Isn't that a bit much for someone you age." **The girl sighed giving him an irritated look once again leaning back in the leather seat pushing a hand through her hair.

"For the last time, its not. They knew what they were doing when they gave this to me. I've gotten so much better since I came to you all. Why can't you just except that?"

She said with a serious expression. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours but was only moments.

He finally gave in. **"Fine you win." **She gave him a victorious grin.

"Of course I do. Besides we are already here and England is quite far away from Japan. And you know that I won't be the only one here for long. Once I see what's really going on here. They will be sending more in. "

She said in a matter of fact tone

He nodded. **" I know but-"**

"Ah ah no buts. I can do things on my own Desmond I'm no that fragile girl I use to be."

She scowled over at him.

He smiled despite her expression. **"I know you aren't Violet." **He paused. **"I'm not sure you were ever a girl." **He mumbled. But it did not escape her ears. She glared once again over at him pointing the tip of the umbrella to his face.

"What was that?"

She said in a warning tone. He lifted his hands to surrender.

"Nothing, nothing…"

He gave a fearful smile.

She dropped her umbrella. **"That's what I thought." **Though what he said was meant as an insult but it was definitely true. The girl sitting in front of him wasn't any type of feminine. Her legs were open at an inappropriate angle as she was slouching in the limo seat. Wearing a white hooded jacket, jeans and sneakers. She could grow out her hair but she insisted that her hair stay no longer then the nape of her neck.

She glanced at the man staring at her with a raised eyebrow. **"What are you looking at?" **

He smiled. **"You've grown up so much. That's all."**

She turned away to the window. With her cheek in her hand. **"Like I said I'm not a kid…." **Her expression told him other wise. She smiled under her hand.

It was silent until they approached the extravagant school. 'This is pretty nice.' She thought to her self. She turned back and narrowed her eyes. 'But who knows what's really happening here.'

"Violet."

The older man called. **"Are you sure your ready?." **The girl sat up in the limo seat tapping her umbrella against her shoulder.

She grinned. **"Of course I am." **She glanced back the school. **"Get ready for me Cross academy."**

*Break*

As the driver helped him take the luggage out of the limo Desmond spoke up once again. **"Violet I never ask but do they know about your condition?"**

"Who knows. Don't really care though."

He turned around as he notice her voice getting further away.

Desmond stared at the teenage girl in front of him with a dead panned expression. **"Uh, Violet what are you doing?" **She turned around.

"I'm just going to take a look around. I want to see what I'm up against. That's all."

She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He sighed. **"Violet your not fighting anything." **He paused. **"Yet."**

She grinned. **"Exactly, 'yet' is the key word. These animals need to learn who's boss." **She gave out a victorious laughter up to the night sky. Then she glanced back at him with a serious expression. **" I will not let bad things happen while I'm around, Desmond." **She paused looking glaring at the ground. **"Never again." **Her tone deepened.

He stared at her with a sad sympathetic smile. **"It won't Violet." **

She was silent for a moment. Then she looked up again with her earlier grin. **"I know it won't." **She pointed her umbrella at the school. **"Because I'm in charge here!" **Cupping her hands around her mouth she yelled louder. "YOU HERE THAT NIGHT CLASS! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR PURE BREED OR NOT YOU CAN NEVER TAKE VIOLET MANDELL DOWN!" She laughed again and turned around with a satisfied smirk. **" That's better." **

Desmond sweat dropped. **"Is it too late to reconsider going back to England?" **

*Night class*

As soon as the sun fell and the moon rose to its position in the sky. The young vampires entered there class. The air was depressing really what were they to do. But suddenly the silent air of the night class was suddenly interrupted by a loud out burst.

"YOU HERE THAT NIGHT CLASS! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR PURE BREED OR NOT YOU CAN NEVER TAKE VIOLET MANDELL DOWN!" A laugh was right after the loud speech.

The class all stared at each other in a quiet confusion. Ruka then put her two cents in on the random out burst. "Who dare insult a pure breed? They should loose there tongue for such words. They should respect what's above them." She crossed her arms over chest in a huff glaring at the window. She didn't seem to get that there was something wrong with the fact that the girl was yelling about pure breeds in the first place.

Ichijo walked over to the window in curiosity. He saw a girl with almost snow white hair in complete white clothing also holding a white umbrella walking toward the school. with a man next to a limo. With multiple bags of luggage being taken out. "Um…Kaname did you know that a new student was arriving tonight?" The blond stared over at his president in question. The stoic burnet was quiet for a moment.

He looked out of the window narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. "I think I will have to have a talk with the chairmen about or….new arrival." He said in a calm voice. He turned around walking to the door.

Ichijo stood there in confusion. 'Is it possible that Kaname doesn't know who our new student is?' At the same time he glance back at the class as they looked at the two curiously. He wondered who the girl was and how she knew about vampires. He noticed that Hanabusa and Kain seemed to have disappeared.

*Violet pov*

As she swung her umbrella around her hand. Violet stopped at a halt on the side of the school. **"Well this was a waste of time." **She concluded out loud. She had only been walking around for only a few minutes but it already boring her. There was no question the school was nice. She looked up at the sky. **"Perhaps I should just go talk to the head master." **She suggested to her self. She turned around and it took about four steps before she saw something that interested her. **"Well this is different." **

She saw two boys and three girls standing in the woods. Though the two boys were both wearing white uniforms and all three girls were in black. She scowled at the skirts. 'Am I going to have to where thoughs.' She glanced back noticing something had caught her eye. The girl had an intresting weapon. If she didn't know any better she would say that it was made to go against vampires. She smirked. 'This just keeps getting better and better.' She stood in the shadows watching the scene until she saw something she didn't like.

The blond took the smaller burnets hand up to his mouth and fangs came out. **"let the games begin."** A malicious smile formed on her face. She put her umbrella on her shoulder and sprinted right behind the blond. She pointed her umbrella at his head. " I would stop if I were you." The girl glared at the boy in front of her. This did not seem to intimidate him at all. Still holding the girls arm in a firm grip he turned to the one giving him threats.

"And who are you exactly." He gave her a cocky smile. As if she was nothing more then dirt on the bottom of his shoe. Violet knew that smile all to well and she hated it. She glanced at the other boy he didn't seem like he was going to interfer of even care for that matter.

"Y-You shouldn't be here the night class is going on right now. Its dangerous." The still unknown girl said. But it didn't sound very confident at all. She flinched under the vampires hold. She glanced behind the girl. It seems that that the two girls fainted from looking at the blood.

She rolled her eyes. **"Girls are so weak." **She ignores the fact that she's a girl too.

The boy narrows his her. "What did you say?"

Violet glanced over at him with an annoyed expression then over to the boy seeming ignore the whole situation. "Hey you over there you should get your friend he's getting on my nerves." The boy looked back at the girl with a curious raised brow but said nothing.

The vampire seemed to be getting angry for the mysterious girl ignoring his question. "Didn't you here me? I asked who are you? " He said in in a demanding tone. The girl glanced back to him with a frown that suddenly transitioned into a smile.

She took the tip of the umbrella off revealing a hole." For give me for being impolite. I am Violet Mandell." She pointed the tip of the umbrella directly at his face. Then pulled on the end of the handel causing a of what looked like a trigger to fall from the end. "And I will be shooting a bullet between your eyes this evening." He glared at her while she kept her smile. The burnet stared back and forth between the two.

Suddenly the staring contest was interrupted. A forceful hand pushed all three apart. " Zero!" The girl said. Violet looked up to the force that separated them. The silver haird boy was pointing a gun in her direction. Though he glaring at the blond vampire.

She deadpanned. "Yes, that will be very effective pointing a gun at me will help a lot. While the vampire is over there. Yes, good job." Her tone was over flowing with sarcasim. That only seemed to bring his attention fully on her. With narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?" His tone was cold and threatening.

She put a hand up to her forehead. "See if you were here earlier you could have heard my awesome intro. Plus I was going to shoot that one in the face." She pointed at he blond.

"What! You wouldn't dare." He challenged.

She gave a sinister grin. "Try me blood sucker." She lifted her umbrella to his face once again. Suddenly a gun was shot and it wasn't hers . She looked over at the silver haired boy. Then frown at his stoic face. "You took my shot." She stated bluntly. She glanced back at the blond. Who sighed in relief. The bullet disappeared over his head. "Aw, and you didn't even hit him. Whats with that?"

The blond boy paled at her words. She was serious. In the back of his mind he knew that the girls minds were going to get erased but this girl didn't seem surprised at all. He's never seen her before he would probably remember a girl with white hair and crystal eyes. If he didn't know any better this girl was a vampire hunter.

Zero still held up his gun but stared at the girl with with his usual glare but, he felt a strange curiosity and confusion. Who is this girl any. Her 'weapon' wasn't like something hes ever seen. Yuki put a hand on his arm. "Zero that was uncalled for."

The girl turned to the two. "It was definitely called for. If only he lowered his gun a bit more-" Then a shaggy haird burnet came in with an over powering demeanor. Violet could immediately tell that he wasn't human. He was a vampire. The only question was what type was he? With the way the others were acting it seems he was high ranking. She glanced behind her noticing a girl in a white replica of the uniform the three girls had on. She put a hand on the two unconscious girls heads. 'She's erasing there memory.'

"Put bloody rose down." He said it in such a calm voice but, it was put across as a command. Violet stared at him intently. 'He seems to have a high sense of authority.' She thought.

"K-Kaname sempai!" The burnet exclaimed. She had a slight blush on her cheeks. Violet grinned. 'Someone has been bitten by the love bug.'

He looked at her with she guessed was his attempt at smiling. " Hello Yuki. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine just a bit surprised is all." She assured putting her hands behind her back.

His smile seemed to fade a bit as he turn to Zero. " I will take these two to the chairmen. Does that sound fair Kiryu?"

Zero glared. "Take them Kuran."

Kuran? Violet had heard that name before. Being up dated on all the pure bloods she was sure that she had seen that name. She glared at him. Kaname seemed to have sensed this he turned to the girl. It was the same one from before. Of course he had already seen her he was waiting to see what role did she have in all this.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness. I am Kaname Kuran." He nodded over at me.

Her glare turned into a bright smile. " I know who you are. You're a pure blood. Another one of those good for nothing blood sucking leeches. Oh and I'm Violet Mandell. If you were here a bit earlier you would have heard me introduce my self. I was about to shoot your companion in the face but your 'friend' here took my chance." She paused then sighed. "Ah well another time then." Her smile was a right comparison to the sudden gloomy atmosphere around her. After her speech.

"You." The blond said. "You can not talk to Kaname-sama that way. Apologize immediately!" He demanded.

She rolled her eyes. "Quiet leech."

His face became red in anger "You-"

"Now Aidou, Violet is allowed to have her opinion. I will respect it." Kaname said.

Violet shrugs and sticks out her tongue. "Yes I do believe I do. This has been and interesting and disappointing night. Now if you excuse me I need to talk to the chairmen." She flipped her umbrella back onto her shoulder and began to walk away. Suddenly she in mid step. She turned back around to Yuki. "You." She pointed to her. "I'm not really sure which was the head masters office is. Can you take me?"

The girl shuffled to her self a bit. "Uh well um." She stuttered out.

Violet rolled her eyes. "I won't need memory erasing if that's what your thinking." She glanced back at the Kuran. "So you can stop your guard dog from eyeing me. Honestly its giving me the wrong idea if you know what I mean." Kaname stared at the girl then turned to the other and nodded.

Her frown turned into a bright smile. "Good so heave ho lets go!" She laughed. Then turned to the stubborn boy. "Well are you coming Long John Silver" He glared at her but walked forward grabbing Yuki's wrist already walking at a fast pace. Violet walked at a slower pace behind them. "Yeah walking alone. That's cool I guess."

*Head masters office.*

"I'm sorry we came at such an inconvenient time, but it was are only option. Violet has a condition…" Desmond rubbed the back of his neck.

Head master smiled brightly. "Oh its fine! We half a diversity of students here. I would love to meet Violet! It would be nice if she became friends with my precious daughter Yuki. Only where is Violet exactly?"

Desmond averted his eyes. "Uh about that…" Just as he trailed off the door bursts open.

"Good evening Head master." A cheerful voice yelled.

Desmond sighed. He glanced at the door way revealing to more students he wasn't familiar with.. "Violet did you see anything interesting?" She grinned over at him.

"Most definitely"

Zero walked over the head masters desk and slammed his fist down. "Enough. We walked all the way here and this girl told us nothing. On how or why she's here. Why does she know about vampires and why does her umbrella turn into a gun?"

Desmond glanced frantically back at the said girl.** "Violet please tell me you didn't." **

Her grin only seemed to widen. **" Desmond I'm not stupid I know what I'm doing...most of the time." **The wry man held his fore head in his hand.

The head master seemed to get serious as well. "Well when I received your application I was not expecting this."

Violet walked over to the desk easing Zero to the side with the tip if her umbrella. He glared at her. She shrugged and turn back to the man in front of her. Leaning over the desk her face went serious. "Listen you have your secrets and I have mine but, I also have an objective. Now if you would like to keep it that way and I'm sure you do. I think once you here me out you'll see it my way." She smiled

He was silent. Yuki looked nervously between the head master and a girl had just met only minutes ago. Already she could tell there was something deeply wrong with her. She could change from a smile to a glare in seconds. If she was going to be attending this school things would definitely get busier.

"What is it exactly that you want?" The head master asked.

The girl got up from the desk and walked over to Yuki. "What are you-"

She took her arm with the white band on it show it them all. She smiled so brightly it didn't even seem like she was black mailing them with the secret of vampires. "To be a prefect of course." This was the start of the end.

YEAH…..so can you please tell me what you think please. It will help me get better. If you want to keep reading it…or not


	2. So do i

**So I decided to do another chapter. If people don't really like it then I'll stop. No sense in writing for your self. But thank you for the ones that did review.**

**Disclaimer: naw.**

Its been a week since Violet enrolled herself into Cross Academy. Desmond was his usual worried self he stayed over night then went back on his flight to England. He was acting like a worried parent on there child's first day of kindergarten. After Violets little black mail scene. Zero and Yuki as well as the night class watched her like a hawk. Even when she was patrolling Yuki would go with her. To be honest it was very annoying. She needed to look into this school and them always being there wasn't helping.

Zero always stares at her intently and asks if she's vampire hunter or not. She would answer. "In a way." Which only seemed to get him angrier. It was pretty funny to watch. She liked getting the silver haired boy angry. There was also another one she enjoyed seeing furious. Though he was a vampire. That made it all the more satisfying. She tried to get the Kuran mad but she could never tell with him. He was like a dull fog cloud that just wouldn't go away.

Over all her days have been interesting but today was annoying. "Who are you going to give yours to?" A girl asked.

"Kuran." Another whispered. They group of girls shrieked together excitedly.

Violet glared at the group of girl from her seat. The teach on her first day had placed her next to Yuki. **" Girls are so stupid."** She twirled her umbrella around in her finger tips. The sun was aggravating also. She loved watching it set but today everyone around her was annoying. She glanced over to Yuki and her friend. They seemed to be talking about there chocolate giving as well. Why do the girls have to give it to the boys? It should be equal. What about the boys that didn't get any thing. Which is probably going to be the majority of the day class.

"Are you going to be giving any chocolate to anyone Yori?" Yuki asked. She glanced at the girl next to the burnet. Yuki had introduced me to her on my first day. Violet liked her she seemed sensible enough. Unlike the other girls here.

"No I don't like any one here. Not really interested." She said in an apathetic tone. Violet smiled at her that's why she liked her. She's not thinking about the day class or the night class. Very considerate even if that sounds terrible. Violet doesn't really care. She's not the one getting the chocolate. "What about you Yuki?"

She seemed a bit nervous and hesitant before she answered. "Me neither I'm not really interested in any one either." She smiled. Violet rolled my eyes.

"**Yeah right." **She said loud enough for the two girls to here.

"Huh?" Yuki asked. She couldn't speak English.

Violet glanced down to the book on the table next to the girl it showed recipes for making chocolate. She smirked picking it up. "What's this?" Yuki blushed taking it from my hands.

"Its nothing I'm just looking threw it." She said a bit to quickly. She frowned.

"**Don't be stupid."** The tomboy poked the girl in the forehead. "We all know that you like him and I think you know which "him" I'm taking about. Other wise known as Shaggy."

The two girls gave her a questioning look. Violet gave them an irritated look. Incompetent Japanese children knowing nothing about American television. "It's a character on TV. Except Kaname is the less awesome version. He doesn't have a dog or cool friends that travel in a van. In fact he just plan out sucks." She pointed bluntly with a blank expression.

"Hey. Kaname sempai isn't bad. He's a kind person…" She trailed off looking at here book.

The girls blank expression turned into a victorious grin. "I rest my case." She realized what Violet had just done.

"AH!-"

She put up her hand. "AH nothing I proved my point." She glanced up to see Zero glaring at them with daggers for eyes. "Why hello there you know if you keep frowning like that you'll get gray hairs and wrinkles- oh wait you already do." She smiled.

"Your hair is white." He pointed out

Her smile turned to a blank expression. "Yes but I'm albino. There fore I don't have any pigment." She frowned. "You should know this I thought you were smart." She smiled brightly at his glare and turned around.

He stared at the back of my head with the hardest glare he could muster into his violet eyes. What is wrong with her? From the first day here she was bipolar insulting and even going as far to black mail the head master. She's irritating beyond no bounds. One minute she's smiling and another she glaring and either way she's making a snaky comment.

He turned his head away from the irritating girl. "Yuki you are on the disciplinary committee and your thinking about giving chocolate."

"Ah no besides I don't even know. So just drop it ok." She slouched down in her seat.

Is she really that stupid? From the past couple of day I've been here that guy has stared at her like the finest dish in France. "God, shut up already about chocolate. I don't even like it." Laid back in my seat.

Yori looked over at me. "So its safe to say that you wont be giving chocolate to anyone."

I raised my brow. "No way. I don't even do it in England I'm not doing it here. What do I look like to be doing something like that? A fan crazy girl obsessed over the night class." I smiled brightly. The girls all turned to me with a glare. I said it loud enough and I was referring to the majority of the girls in this school. "If anything I would give it to some one in the day class." I stated with a shrug.

The boys looked over at her in curiously "Violet would give one to us." A boy said

Another sighed. "The night class gets everything"

A girl gasped. "To Kiryu!"

They all looked over to the grouchy boy.

"That's right! We have Zero our shining star. You'll share right? " Another said. Zero turned to them and glared. "Or….not"

Violet glanced of to Zero she examined his features. It was hard to see him as a good looking person because he was always frowning and angry at the world for what ever reason. But she looked at him closely. 'I guess he's good looking.' She noticed he had Violet eye just like her name. It contrasted pretty well with his hair. It made her wonder how her got a hair color that way. Of course her hair was white but she was an albino so it was fine.

*Head masters office.*

"As you all know tomorrow is day. Something could happen for the night classes secret to be revealed." Head master looked at Violet as well as Yuki and Zero.

She glared at them. "Hey I may have threatened you with your schools secret but that doesn't mean that I'm just going to go blabbing it around." She crossed her arms over here chest. "Who do you think your dealing with? A child." She mumbled.

"Well then tomorrow you three must be on top guard. Are precious night class students are quite good looking." The Head Master seemed to be very proud of this. Violet rolled her eyes.

"We should just band the event." Zero stated with a frown.

Violet nodded. "It's a stupid holiday showing just how much our brainless day class girls love those beasts. While leaving the day class students in the dry." The head master looked between Violet and Zero who were both scowling.

"Kiryu I know about the way you feel. But some vampires want to coexistent with us. Cant you except that?"

Zero glared down at the floor. "Violet." She looked over at him with a dull expression. "I'm not sure what caused you to hate vampires the way that you do. But I believe you can make a new start here." He smiled

She frowned and then changed into a bright smile. "Oh I think you have me all wrong Head Master." She gave a sinister grin. "Its not all of them. I hate pure bloods in particular. Yes I despise them most of all. They are terrible creatures really." She then gave a sad look. "They create level E's." Zero's eye went wide as he looked over at her.

Yuki looked between the two frantically. "Ah um. D-Daddy here!" She handed him sheets of square shaped paper. "For st. xcoclist day. He seemed to forget all about the serious talk they were about to get into. She turned to Zero. "My yearly present." Zero looked down at it.

"Errand tickets. You've done this since grade school."

"Haha lets go." She Zeros arm along with mine.

*Break*

We walked down the hall way in silence Yuki seemed to be thinking. Violet looked over to the window. The sun was starting to set. "Beautiful." She whisper aloud. Zero looked over at her. She had said something about level E's in the office. It made him wonder what happened. She's said absolutely nothing about her parents. Were hers killed too?

"Mandell." Zero said. She turned around. Swinging around her umbrella in one hand.

"What?"

"Are your parents in England?" She looked at him with wide eyes then a scowl as she turned around.

"How should I know." She mumbled walking a head of the two. Yuki gave him a questioning look but he ignored it.

*Moon Dorms.*

The girls Screaming was very annoying. She despised every last one of them. Yuki was trying to settle down the stupid crowd of girls. Yelling out the boys that they wanted to give there chocolate to.

Yuki blew a whistle at the girls. "Please get back you will all be able to give your chocolate to the night class but it will be in an orderly fashion." Violet looked from under neath her umbrella to look up at Yuki she was on top of the wall. That looks fun. Violet glanced over to see two girls trying to climb the wall.

"You know if one of you fall its possible that you'll break your neck and when you do I wont care because your that obsessed over pretty faces." She said bluntly. The girls looked over to the girl with the umbrella. She then smiled brightly at them. "But be my guest. Bust open your head and let blood flow onto the ground. They would probably like that more then your chocolate." The girls paled and became quiet at the strange speech and the girl was about to get down. But the other tripped over nothing. But it was fine Zero caught her. Even though Violet was standing right there. She glanced over at the Moon dorms. She stuck out her tongue. "Sorry no treat for you." They all stared at her confused

Then the doors opened. Leech number two other wise none as Aidou came threw. "Good morning everyone how are you feeling?" He waved to the girls as they yelled "KYA!"

"Fine!" They yell together.

"It's the afternoon you retard."

He stops and turns around to the girl. Violet was twirling her umbrella around her and as she hid her self from the sun. He saw that she was where the male night classes uniform. Everyone had seen it but they would rather not ask. She threatened people for no reason. At least the reason was unknown to them. He gave a cocky smile. "Trying to be a guy for this special day" He expected a glare but she smiled.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

His face went red with anger and embarrassment. "You're a cross dressing-"

"Actually the day class uniform absorbs in the sun rays. It being black and all. I don't particularly want to burn alive. You all know what I'm talking about." She smiled. He along with a few of the others gave her a dark look. "I don't like the night class girls uniform and it shows my legs so I would still end up damaging my skin. So this is what I ended up with." She stroked a sarcastic pose. "Tada."

They only stared at her. "Tough crowd. Oh well." She walked away toward Yuki. She was struggling with the girls. "Need help?" She looked at her as if there was something wrong with her. Which there was but its not everybody needed to know if not they already did. " I'll take that as a yes." She turned back to the girls and smiled . "Stop moving or you'll wish you never went to this school. Or was born for that matter." Her smile went to a dull expression all the girls stopped moving. Then the Kuran came by.

He looked at Violet with a small smile that she didn't return. Then looked at Yuki. "Hello Yuki."

"Oh u-um hello Kaname sempai!" She bowed.

"**Blood sucker." **She mumbled.

Zero stood there as he walked by staring at him intently. Kaname saw this and came back around. "How are you Kiryu?" The silver haired boy seemed to take some offence to that. Violet knew there was a double meaning why? Because the Kuran was a pure blood and everything had a second meaning to them. It was in there nature to be mysterious. But in Violets case she just see's a mop headed boy that is secretly gay for Zero.

Violet smirked. "That would be funny." They all turned to her. "Don't mind me just thinking about how much I hate is all." She smiled

Kuran turned to her. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"I'm not." She said bluntly

"Hey!" Aidou. Yelled. "What did I say about disrespecting Kaname-sama."

"And what did I say I would do if you try to pull another stunt like you did earlier this week." She glared at him. Emphasizing the hold on her handle. "I will do it."

He glared at her. Kaname turned around. "Just tell me when Kuran and we can go right now."

"You-" Aidou said

Violet interrupted. "Quiet leech number two."

He was about to say something else but the taller boy next to him. That she saw during the incident stopped him and they all turned around. Zero turned to her. "Who's leech number one?"

She smiled. "I think you would know." She turned and started to walk away as well.

Zero stared off at the girl. " Kuran."

Yuki looked in the direction of them both. What could have happen to make that girl acted that way. Did Kaname sempai know something about Zero that he wasn't telling her. No she must be looking into things to closely that couldn't be it.

*Break*

Violet walked her self back to her room. She didn't have a room mate. Which was fine with her she couldn't deal with all the screaming and cooing over the night class. She got enough that during the day. Surprisingly though she wasn't at all tired after the patrolling. She got to leave a lot more then she did if she was back home in England they always wanted her safe. Now they just let me free.

Whatever. The only thing that caught my interest to day was the little conversation that Kuran and Zero had. What did he mean. "How are you?" Was he sick and the Kuran holding his weakness over his head. Violet lays back on her bed. **"We'll find out soon I guess."** Something told her that she would get more information about this school if she hung around Zero more. Hanging around the Kuran would be a huge waste of time.

How would she do that any way? Just waltz into there class and but her umbrella gun to his head. Well she probably could but they would try to maul her to pieces. She already had leech number two angry with her twenty-four seven. Violet smirked. Imagine him dreaming of how mad he was right now. She envisioned her self shooting at his feet as he screamed. She looked up to her ceiling and laughed .

"**That's a nice thing to go to sleep with." **She smiled and went to her drawer and took out her pajamas. Then went to sleep.

*Next day.*

Violet heard the bell ring and she still felt pretty tired. She yawned out loud. As she yawned she heard some next to her as well. "Yuki did you have a late night?" Yori asked. Violet didn't see how we didn't do anything unless.

"Yu-yu darling were you up late making chocolate for shaggy?" She smirked at the burnets flushed face.

"I'm just showing my appreciation for his help." She mumbled

"Of course that's it. No dying felling of over flowing love or anything. You just stayed up the entire night making chocolate out of appreciation." Her voice was over flowing with sarcasm.

"W-well it didn't really work out so I just bought it from the store." She smiled sheepishly rubbing her neck. Violet laughed.

"Good the animal doesn't deserve real love." She got up from her seat. Yuki frowned.

"Why do you have such a high level of hate for Kaname sempai."

Violet turned around and smiled. "Its simply what he is Yu-yu darling." She turned on her heal and walked down the stairs. Twirling her umbrella in her left hand. She saw girl running out of the door.

"We half to hurry before the prefect get there." The girls ran out the door.

"**Morons."** She scowled at the girl receding figures. She turned around to see the bad tempered silver boy walking down the stairs. Yuki quickly came after him. "Leta goa." She said. "I feel like shooting something. She giggled to her self in a disturbing manner.

Though Yuki looked at her like she was insane. Zero was quiet until he said "So do I."


End file.
